inFAMOUS: Conduit Alliance
by toady28
Summary: inFAMOUS 2 GOOD ENDING SPOILERS! This takes place just after Cole's sacrifice. A band of conduits team up to help fight for the world. I'm sort of making this up as I go, so I'll make a better summary once I write more. Rated T for violence.


**THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE GOOD ENDING OF inFAMOUS 2!**

**Now that that's out of the way, hi. Most of this I'll just be making it up as I go, but, as said in the summary, will create a band of conduits. This prologue will be the only chapter with Cole, though he will be mentioned. Delsin does not exist in this universe. As long as it sticks to this formula, I am open for suggestions in the reviews. Also, to those of you who love Zeke, he will be in this story.**

* * *

As Cole turned to face the Beast, he knew that this was the final stand. Everything he'd been through, everything he'd learned, had all been leading up to this. His choices had led him to this moment and there was no turning back.

The RFI was in his hands, the Beast - John - was keeled over. This may be his only chance. He hesitated and thought for a second. _There has to be another way to defeat him. No one has to die, right?_

He knew it wasn't true, was only the fear talking to him. Besides, even if he found another way, millions would still die; the plague would still rage on. This was it.

Breathing deeply, he surged electricity into the RFI. He squirmed, writhed with pain and Kuo, kneeling on the ground, did the same. It must not have lasted too long (though, really, how did he know?) but it felt like years. He saw his life flash before his eyes.

He saw his childhood and his parents and younger brother and suddenly wondered if they had survived the destruction of Empire City. He wondered if any of them had been conduits like him. He wondered, and pain suddenly clouded his heart, if they had somehow survived the Empire Event, if he was killing them now along with every other conduit. If he was saving them from the plague that seemed to be striking the entire United States. He wondered if he would ever know.

He saw himself graduating high school and attend a college, only to drop out a few months later to become a bike courier. He saw himself get the Ray Sphere, sent by Kessler, and destroy miles of Empire City.

He saw himself learn to control his powers. He saw himself meet Moya, learn new abilities and clear Empire City of enemies. He watched as he searched for John White, learned about new enemies. He watched as he defeated enemy after enemy including Sasha and Alden. He met John eventually and learned that Moya wasn't who he thought she was.

He painfully watched Zeke betray him and join forces with Kessler. He watched, heartbroken, as Trish fell to her death after having been held captive by Kessler. He watched John's supposed death, getting sucked into the Ray Sphere and getting torn apart.

He was able to see his fight with Kessler and watched with admiration as Zeke ran in to help Cole, shooting at Kessler with his gun. He must've known that it wouldn't be able to stop him, yet he was willing to put himself in the face of danger just to become friends with Cole again.

He watched Kessler warn him about the Beast through a vision. He watched Kuo arrive to help him in his quest. He saw the Beast destroy Empire City and drain his powers.

He wondered if John had drained him on purpose. He had landed in water, yet didn't die because of the drain. Had John purposefully kept him alive, hoping that they could join forces?

He watched himself first try out the Amp, watched himself find his first Blast Core, only to find out that Dr. Wolfe get captured.

He watched as Kuo taught him the key to upgrading his abilities. He watched Bertrand rant about conduits being devils, though he mostly ranted about Cole instead of conduits in general, before fleeing as his own creations stormed the square. He watched Dr. Wolfe's death and Kuo's capture. He watched the first time he met Nix.

He saw himself free policemen to help him storm the Militia camp with the help of his new-found ability, the Ionic Vortex. He skipped ahead to his first time fighting with Kuo at his side as a conduit. He watched his team ally themselves with Laroche's and their invasion of the Militia's fortress. He watched as he swapped powers with Kuo.

His life in New Marais sped by as he saw himself realize that John was the Beast. He saw Bertrand die. He saw from just a few minutes ago how Nix had sacrificed herself, and finally how he had talked to Kuo as they admitted their fear to each other.

All this flashed before his eyes in just seconds and he looked at the Beast. He was lying on the ground, most likely already dead. He shifted his gaze to Kuo. She was also on the ground, but she was still writhing in pain and Cole knew she was still alive - at least for a few more seconds. Finally he looked up at the sky and screamed before crumpling to the ground, dead and ready to reunite with Trish.

* * *

**I haven't actually played the first inFamous and just looked everything up, so sorry if it's out of order or incorrect. Please review and I will begin to introduce our main characters next ****chapter.**


End file.
